


DARK SIDE（口条/启一）

by AAAAAAQ



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, 囚禁, 失禁, 插射, 窗台play, 高潮颜, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAQ/pseuds/AAAAAAQ
Summary: 暗潮涌动的情欲下两人各怀心思，谁是加害者谁是受害者无从知晓。“Welcome to my dark side.”





	DARK SIDE（口条/启一）

是从什么时候开始的？  
身边本就稀少的朋友们逐渐远离自己，电脑中被藏得很深的恶意窃听程序，以及，时刻存在的仿佛被监视着的慌张感。一切的线索似乎都在指向一个人，真相扑朔迷离而又昭然若揭。  
带着眼镜的程序员低头，满脸认真，好像在思考什么严峻的问题，手上的动作却不停息。纤长的手指不停在键盘上敲击着，显示屏的荧光反射在镜片上，模糊了那人眼底一闪而过的不悦。在他人面前李一一总是那副嘴角带着笑的自信模样，再加上那张小圆脸平白给人几分亲和感，很有感染力，此刻那阴沉的神色倒显得有几分骇人。  
将计就计。  
“呼......”  
好烦躁，今天好像特别容易干渴。  
他舔了舔起皮的嘴唇，站起来接了杯水，就着攥在手心的白色药片，小口的喝着。放下水杯，李一一整个人瘫倒在工作椅上，借着靠垫头向后仰着，那一头蓬松的卷发轻轻翘起，薄唇上点点水光潋滟，额头到胸口流畅的线条突出一个性感的喉结，一袭白大褂下紧塞的衬衫勾勒出好看的腰线，口袋里的手不停摆弄着二十面骰，若有若无的柠檬气味在办公区平白逸出。  
随着同事一个个笑着离开，李一一才反应过来，下班了。  
“晚上一起去看电影怎么样？”  
笑着的女人发出了真诚的邀请，一字一句谈吐间尽显大方，虽然她是beta，但是还是想去追一追这位李前辈试试的，毕竟他勾得人心神不定却不自知的样子实在过于诱人。  
“抱歉啊，不能赴约，晚上有个事。”  
他现在心乱如麻，又是知道刘启的性子的，李一一抓了抓微乱的卷发，自然地摆出了招牌笑容。  
被拒绝的女人倒是显得并不尴尬，浅浅一笑。  
“一起下楼总是可以的吧？”  
李一一挑眉，并没有否认。  
他心不在焉地与她一应一和，讨论着项目进程，已经到了负一层。  
黑色跑轿旁刘启侧身靠着，抽着烟等他，修长的手指夹着烟，吐出的一团团雾卷模糊了他的侧脸，纯银的环状耳钉在灯下拉出耀眼的反光。  
看到那人的一瞬，李一一只觉得莫名的心悸，那种无法言说的渴望与烦躁更加肆无忌惮。  
“男朋友？”  
女人发问的不是时候，他此刻已经被不知名的情绪包裹。  
“不是，只是，合租的朋友。”  
他喉结轻轻上下滑动，吞咽了一口水。他并不知道为什么自己要否定这段关系，他没有恋爱经验，连少得可怜的性经验都是刘启给的，的确被伺候的很爽，但总是觉得，他们之间好像还是缺点什么，他不明白的那种很飘渺的东西。  
“哦？那我得提醒你，他看你的眼神很不对劲。”  
女人凑近他耳边打趣道。  
心底猛然窜起一股电流，像是提醒，又像觉醒。  
李一一逐渐靠近那挺拔的男人，装作自然的样子，明亮的双眼注视着刘启，他的恋人，声音不大，  
“户口。”  
刘启在他来之前就已经掐灭了烟，他对于李一一的每一个习惯都烂熟于心。  
一脸宠溺的笑使劲揉了揉他松散的卷发，将那人强硬拥在臂弯，不顾那人玩闹似的反抗。像往常一样，自然地掩藏起了狭长眸子里病态的迷恋和深深的占有欲。  
“喊什么，哥在呢。”  
真的可以像往常一样？还是只是，分崩离析的日常。  
近二十分钟的车程，车里的两人近乎死一般的沉默，空气中弥漫着风雨欲来的压抑混杂着柠檬香气。  
“怎么？有话要讲？”  
刘启依旧是那副浅笑的淡定模样，侧过头来看他  
“嗯，到家再说吧。“  
李一一低下头，口袋里的手再三摆弄二十面骰，镇定的思考该如何发问，心却不让他如意，相反的躁动更加深了。  
电梯铃都好像掐准了点，一声响打破了寂静。  
直到家，李一一都头脑发怔，关上门的那一声倒使他彻底回过神来，那种危机感突然就袭击了他。  
刘启似笑非笑，双手抱在胸前，正用那种毫不掩盖的赤裸眼神注视着他，望着一个步步走向陷阱的猎物，这场游戏，他已经胜券在握。  
“说吧。"  
男人看了看腕表，一切正好。  
“监控？窃听？你到底想做什么？”  
李一一抬起头，那双明亮的眼睛饱含锐意，毫不示弱地回他一个注视，在脑中编辑了那么多，看到刘启的一瞬间却又什么都忘了，这样直白地发问，李一一脱口而出的话让他有点后悔，这样的刘启他看的太少，平日里习惯了他忠犬似的照顾木化了他的思维，天才的大脑显然不能对这些做出准确的定义。  
刘启嘴角微微勾起，侧着身缓慢上前，那步子不紧不慢，狙击在某人心头  
他清了清嗓子，双眼直直地注视着李一一 “你不该做两件事，第一，让我知道你已经明白我的目的；第二，跨进这扇门。“  
“搞简单点，我要肏你。”  
刘启那双大手不安分的向下，滑到了那人的腰侧，嫩滑的表皮下是一层薄薄的肌肉，摸起来不过分柔软又不过分紧实，还是熟悉的手感，分外痴迷这样的触碰，他下腹一紧。  
伸手将怀里的人禁锢在自己与墙之间，李一一突然发现自己被步步紧逼，已经无路可退，刘启粗鲁地一手揪起他的卷毛，迫使那个人注视自己，力道有点大，抵得他纯白的工作外套都彻底滑落。李一一没出口的那声痛呼被人用唇堵在喉咙里，是一个急促迅猛的深吻，他从来没被这个人如此恶劣地对待，几乎快要承受不住，刘启细细咬磨着着两瓣柔软的唇，近似折磨般玩弄，那股血腥味让他更加兴奋，灵活抵进敲开他的牙关，感受到他的排斥，便变本加厉逼着他的舌头与自己的交缠，晶莹的唾液没能被咽下反而顺着唇角滴下，分离时只见那粘稠的银丝被拉开，看起来分外勾人。李一一不停地喘着气，眼角因为动情染上了淡淡的薄红，眸子里满是惊慌。刘启贴近那人的耳垂，仔细含弄，李一一僵住了，一时之间竟忘记了反抗，心里虽然逃避，但身体却一阵阵的颤栗，像细微的电流淌过，弄得他有些发麻，刘启那唇轻轻吐出好像调情的暧昧话语，令李一一无比的冰冷陌生，他嗤笑道，  
“想做什么？李一一，你知道你穿着白大褂工作的样子有多诱人吗？我第一次看到就想把你扒干净按在工作台上肏，标记你，弄脏你，看你崩溃地哭着求饶，真他妈欠操。“  
“后来我就只想让你被我关在家里，每天只需要和我做爱，在床上被我灌满精液，眼里只有我一个人，那些人看你一眼我都想活剐了他们，然后，我忍不住了。”  
刘启贴着他的耳畔，每个字都是咬着的，带着固执，眼里满是是阴沉和占有。  
刘启近乎痴迷地在那人颈间深吸，玩弄着那人的卷发。  
心中警铃大作，四面燎火，李一一刚想反抗，却惊觉自己几乎整个人都软的不像话，连腔调都带着暗哑。才发现周围弥漫了海水的咸腥，刘启疯狂的散着信息素，他的目的已经达成了，不必小心地收敛着。自己身上浓烈的柠檬香气和海水翻天覆地地搅在一起，本该清新的柠檬气味沾染上了浓厚的情欲，格外羸弱的Omega几乎无法呼吸，浑身上下所有的水分好像都被后穴吸取了，那小穴不断地溢出大量的爱液，湿润而又难耐。李一一的理智还没有被完全盖过，他的大脑几乎不能运转，但还是记得离自身的发情期还有数天。  
“我用了药。”  
刘启看着他不可置信的双眼被情欲的色彩覆盖，暗暗笑出了声。  
“呵，猜猜从哪一天开始的饭菜有问题？”  
这不是临时起意，而是蓄谋已久。  
李一一几乎站立不住，浑身上下细细地颤栗着，若不是刘启怀拥着他怕是早已跌滑至墙角。那个男人伏在他颈间，享受他的慌乱，看起来像是一只安顺的大型犬类，但其实是食髓知味的狼，用牙齿用舌尖或浅或深地在上面留下一个个印记。  
一路啃咬，从锁骨向下到胸膛。  
强制性的提前发情，感觉其实并不好受，李一一只觉得翻天覆地的欲望像巨浪一般袭来，自己像暴风雨里孤立无援的舟，被卷席所有向更深处沉去，浑身都是薄薄的冷汗，后穴更是泥泞不堪，像是醒不来的梦魇，心底里在叫嚣着，他要更多的触碰，想要酣畅淋漓的释放。  
李一一的性器已经硬得发疼，他甚至感到前端分泌出了液体，摩擦在亵裤上分外刺激。可刘启像是故意折辱他一样，只在他身上四处点火却不解决刚需。  
那双本要推开面前人的手却因无力半搭半就扶上了刘启的肩膀，看起来像是邀请。  
顺水推舟。  
刘启这样想。顺势挑开了那人本就不剩几颗的扣子，扒下那褶皱不堪的衬衫，长裤被褪去，赤身裸体看得他心中欲念中烧，却恶意地捡起地上的白大褂给他穿上。李一一被情欲折磨着，几乎没有察觉，他满意地挑起一抹笑，重又低头，用手指不断挑逗着那两点乳头，由于是机械师刘启的手上有不少茧，很好地刺激着凸起，察觉到身下人的颤抖安抚性地摸了摸他的卷发，俯首张口含住了那两点凸起，忽地一吸  
“啊——"  
李一一遏制不住叫出声来，本就敏感的乳首突然被这样温热的口腔含住吸弄碾咬，他仰起头无力地抵着背后的墙，露出一个脆弱的喉结，卷发凌乱散落在眉间，分外诱人。  
刘启想好好看看那人眼角带泪的动情神情，伸手摘下那副掩藏了他太多的眼镜，吻了吻那人已经破皮的唇。  
李一一只觉得视线模糊，自己已经溺毙在情欲里。  
“呜——”  
那样含糊不清的音节反倒更加激起刘启的兽欲。他眼中神情复杂幽暗，张嘴咬住了那人喉结。  
好难受.......  
李一一要疯了，心底早就在暗暗咒骂，身下胀大的欲望得不到纾解，他又是个不善于表达这方面的人，情绪使然，他伸手像下身探去，却在要撸动上的那一瞬间被刘启钳制住双手高举过头顶。都是男人，李一一当下就虚弱地一句幽怨，声音都是暗哑的，好像浸在水中  
“刘，刘启你他妈......”  
“今晚的第一次只能被我插射。”  
刘启贴着他的唇，恬不知耻地笑了，一字一句都混着彼此的气息。身下人的情不自禁的粗话令他倍感愉悦。  
李一一索性转过头去，不再看他，双腿却在止不住地打颤，他感受到了刘启手指的进入，特殊的发情期使得Omega的身体格外敏感，情欲的感觉被无限放大，从一根手指到三根，搅动时爱液作响，发出甜腻的声音，李一一大腿间已经是晶莹一片，粗糙摩擦的酥麻难耐。手指终究是手指，根本顾及不到深处的敏感点，饮鸩止渴般的快感无法填平欲海，他渴望深入，无比地希望那火热的阳具粗暴的插入  
“求......求你。”  
再有自制力的Omega也无法抵挡对性爱的渴求，那是他骨子里甩不掉的东西，对他的臣服。  
那人只是不耐烦地抬头，手上的动作不停歇，故意望着他莞尔一笑  
“说大点。”  
“艹，还要，我教你吗！？“  
破罐子破摔好了，李一一心想。用尽力气发出最后一句怒吼，声音嘶哑，连眼角都是愠怒的鲜红，在刘启心里却是另一番云雨。  
忽的被人抱起，李一一措手不及，为保持平衡双手不自觉搂住了刘启的颈，修长的腿被迫打开，无力地垂在刘启胳膊两侧，红嫩晶莹的穴口在灯光下倍现诱人，李一一就这么被抵在墙上，直接侵入。  
整根没入的快感令两人都情难自制地从嗓间溢出一阵好似叹息的喘声。  
瞬间风云突变，那舒适的细喘还来不及收回就转了音调。  
刘启向来是个简单粗暴的人，做爱不喜欢试探，现在的情形也容不得他试探。  
就这样抵着他，近乎疯狂地插入，再整根拔出，艳红的穴肉和白沫一起被翻出，好像要将身下人毁灭再融入自己肉躯一般，力道大的像是虐待，Alhpa的发情期同样炙热而强烈，他渴了很久，伪装了很久了，自以为的强大意志力在如此销魂的高热下彻底瓦解，他是沙漠里的旅人，那一泓清泉就是他的解药，他的慰藉。  
李一一被这柄滚烫的凶刃刺穿，他见过的，粗长又壮硕犹如剑柄，遍布黑紫的青筋顶头一圈格外胀大，平时掩埋在纯黑卷曲的耻毛中，完全勃起时更是可怖。  
渴望了太久的穴道无比顺从，媚肉自动贴上去，贪婪地索要更多的抽插。刘启一向怜他，总是温柔的顾及着，让他沉迷。此刻他的频率和力道倒是可以称作骇人了，不扶住面前凶狠的男人几乎要支持不住，李一一只觉得天花板都是欲海的浪潮，时沉时浮，身体像是暴风雨里的梨花，堙没在鞭挞的雨里。  
眉头紧锁，像是在逃避什么双眼牢牢地闭阖，被刺激的生理性泪水挂在眼角，顺着脸颊滑下，这样快的进出让他连呻吟都发不出来，碎在喉咙里，鼻腔里止不住的细小抽噎，连脚趾间都是紧绷着的。  
太过头的快感总是让他承受不住，后穴甚至感受到刺激的疼痛，可是内心深处那个地方却生出了羞耻的愉悦，几乎是尖叫着的，  
他喜欢这个。  
原来是喜欢的，他喜欢，疼痛。  
身体的反应最是诚实，严丝合缝的身体的交缠，快感的契合。  
就这样吧，他不需要什么理智，现在是夜色深处，欲海中央。  
刘启就这样拥着他，明明是入凉的九月，汗珠却从他的下颌流向锁骨，下滑至胸口，湿了一小片，透出小麦色的胸肌，看着身下人的模样，掩不住眼神中的爱欲和愉悦，笑出了声，  
“喜欢吗。”  
这幅可以称作堕落的模样，极大地满足了他的征服欲。  
李一一正在无边的快感中沉沦，频率忽然减慢引得他微微睁眼，那双没有厚重镜片遮挡着的眸子含着水汽和迷茫，眼角带红，那是从未露出的像是小兽般的无措，刘启看的有点发怔，那双瞳里的春水差点将他心田淹没，动情的模样击到他心坎了，实在挪不开眼。  
这是实话，那人在旁人面前总是谈笑风生的，插科打诨默默掌控大局，总是理性至上推推眼镜框就能列出一二三点，张口就是无所谓，还带着点傲娇，表皮上跟熟人嘴贫，但其实内心地住着个有些自卑的小孩，总爱面无表情地摆出自己的成果等着旁人赞赏，心里欢喜。  
这样的人，被弄脏时的本质更加诱人，那样的神情实在太可爱了，刘启一阵心悸。  
想不下去了，刘启鬼使神差地低头，浅浅地吻住了他，不像之前那么粗暴急躁，反而是一个抚慰性质的吻，绵长而温柔，边吻着边抱住怀里的人往阳台走。  
这下倒换李一一发懵，面前的人和回忆重合，让人分不清虚实，被人抱着边走动边进出，那特别的快感袭击了他全身，一下一下猛烈的冲刺虽然不快但是次次顶入深处，他感觉生殖腔内部已经在骚动，每一次整根没入再整根抽出，但是刻意地不进入生殖腔，即使这样也让他痴迷，一声胜过一声的呻吟，愈加动情。他感到了阴茎前端龟头的轻轻后缩，后穴夹紧。  
在要高潮的那一刹那，阴茎却被迫挤上了冰凉的落地窗，抽动也随之停下，激的李一一 一个颤栗，被打断射精的不爽令他再度睁眼，却吸了一口冷气。  
他整个人被刘启压在落地窗上，低头只见高空之下的繁华车道犹如一条光带，在黑夜中格外醒目，鳞次栉比的街铺，五光十色的霓虹灯牌看不真切。当意识到刘启想要做什么后穴不自觉收紧，虽说这是二十几层楼但抬头见不见的到，他没有观察过，楼与楼之间间隔又不算很大，这样未免太过......  
“你说，他们能不能看见我肏你。小骚货”  
李一一耳畔一热，刘启贴着他，恬不知耻地笑了，紧凑耳垂舔舐。  
滚烫的身躯贴上冰凉的玻璃，李一一被那句话刺激着猝不及防地射在了玻璃上。  
乳白色的浑浊分外刺眼，后穴里立刻涌出大量爱液，但被刘启的性器牢牢堵在穴口内，一滴也没有溢出。  
“很喜欢这个称呼？”  
刘启玩味地笑，眼中的欲望和稍显沉重的呼吸却出卖了他。  
强健有力的腰肢不停地耸动，频率的减缓换来的是力度的加大，阳具一次次的没入拔出，带出穴中晶莹黏腻的爱液，星星点点顺着李一一的大腿根往下淌，清亮的月光下格外色情。背后是滚烫的怀抱，前胸却紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，更别提还有可能被别人看到的可能，这样别致的紧张体验让他爽的直想哭。  
刘启靠近后颈用舌尖舔弄吮吸着腺体，那令身下人颤抖不止的源头，犬齿撕咬的微微疼痛给李一一带来一种即将要被刺破注入信息素的危机和期待，刘启听着他带着哽咽的话，  
“不，不不行......唔...唔。”  
被他立刻的反驳刺了一下，像是微弱的毒针，细细麻麻的痒痛却找不到突破口，心底无端掀起一波折辱的欲望，眼底满是风雨欲来的愠怒，熬得眼眶直发红。这种感情没有依据，明明人都在自己怀里肏着了，什么花样都任着自己摆弄了，却还是怕他离开，不属于自己，总感觉那个人还是有着把弄自己的本事，甚至不切实际地想入了圈套的其实是他，想要得到一份承认。  
痴心妄想。  
他只在心里暗暗嘲讽着自己，药是他下的人是他肏的，甚至于囚禁。这样的事情，刘启不认为他会全然接受这般的犯罪。想着想着倒把自己气笑了，他什么时候这么瞻前顾后过，顺从自己的心来便好，他想要的就必须得到，有必要管这些吗。  
那含着兽欲的眼眸牢牢盯住了腺体，按捺住想要标记的冲动，气不打一处来，伸出手指捅进了面前人的嘴里，带着薄茧的指腹捏住了炽热滑腻的舌，来回玩弄，感受到面前人的隐隐排斥变本加厉，往深处扣弄，感受着那个人合不拢的小嘴，顺着嘴角淌下的涎水，手指同着后穴抽插的节奏一起进出，李一一被前后两穴堵牢，连呻吟都只是含糊不清的舔舐声。  
手指不停逗弄着喉头，和后穴里的那根阳具配合刺激着，那喉头一抽一抽的颤着，几近呕吐，窒息，恶心，快感，疼痛，屈辱一并侵没了发情期的李一一。本来软下去的阴茎却微微颤颤地挺立起来，淡粉的阳具泛红，硬的生疼，顶端泌出了透明的清液，随着刘启的抽插身体上下律动，前端摩擦在玻璃上。  
他被玩弄起反应了。  
刘启自然看见了，笑着抽出了手指，修长的手指带出一条银色的黏液，粘连着殷红水光的唇和作恶的指尖，月光下闪闪发亮，终于慷慨给了他喘出声的机会。那沾满涎水的指尖绕道他前胸，不断揉搓捏掐着乳头，顺手按着对方跪趴在实木地板上，淫糜的后穴正对着肉棒，饥渴不已地微微缩动，想让对方继续插入。刘启像是吐着信子的毒蛇，啃噬着身下人脆弱的颈脖，抓着那蓬乱的卷发，提起猎物的头颅，望着那对虚弱的眸子，说着恶毒的话  
“呵，不行？除了我，你还想被谁标记？“  
“李一一，那群朋友们知道你这么浪吗，嗯？看看你的后穴，这么多骚水你还想流给哪个人看？想要谁肏死你？“  
”但不存在，你给我记住了，世界上肏到你高潮的只能有我。“  
每一句审问都伴随着猛烈的抽插，顶弄紧闭着的生殖腔，像是下定决心般不理会他急促的哭喊和一声盖过一声的呻吟，阳具不断鞭挞着那块让李一一欲生欲死的软肉。一次次加深力度的开拓肏的李一一失神，连嘴都无法合拢，地板上积了一小滩涎水。生殖腔终于完全被肏开，肉棒前端没入，被温热的小嘴紧密吮吸爽的刘启腰肢往前耸动，眯着双眼，掐着细腰的双手也不由得加大了力道，浓稠滚烫的精液尽数灌入生殖腔内部，继承主人的意愿成结。  
被填满的快感让李一一忘记了抵抗，刺激着感官，他高声喊叫，颤抖着，阴茎射出白浊后顶端竟泌出了尿液，近乎灭顶的高潮也带来了小便失禁，一行行清泪顺着脸颊滑落，打湿了睫毛，失神的瞳仁下意识上翻，殷红的小舌微微伸出，带出涎水，蒸着点点热气，  
淫荡的画面让刘启眼中的疯狂渐渐加深，俯下身去张开嘴咬破了对方的腺体，熟练地注入自己的信息素，舔舐伤口溢出的血，在后颈处深深烙下一吻。  
海水和柠檬的气息彻底混合，像暴风雨前的海滩，沉闷，浓烈地包裹住了二人。  
被彻底标记的事实对于高潮中的李一一而言只不过是一点没有在意到的刺痛，当对方带着腥甜气的吻侵占上来时，只觉得两种交缠的气味格外好闻，带着灵肉合一的满足晕了过去。

再次醒来已是黎明，天边欲明不破，没有眼镜，看不清楚，像是个昏暗的阴天。李一一不知道昨晚他晕过去后刘启又做了几次，但他知道昨天提前服用的药剂起了效果，不然他现在应该比身边的Alpha睡得还要沉。疼，浑身上下动一下都生疼，但心里在放肆地笑，眼中的阴翳甚至胜过天边。他成功了，从布局，到装作未察觉，再到入套，每一步都是他安排好的戏，连性格都是，他是最好的罪犯，骗过了朝夕相处的枕边人。看着对方日渐滋长的对他的占有，和以为自己浑然不知的得意，李一一几乎要笑出声，那是他最完美的杰作。每一步的陷阱都是反向的淤泥，拉着他一起沉沦在这癫狂里。一直渴望的粗暴，囚禁，永恒全都得到了，他才是畸形爱恋中最偏执的那位，希望被掌控全身心的受虐狂。他被刘启禁锢在怀里，滚烫的怀抱舒服极了，李一一贴着他的唇，一字一句十分虔诚：

“很高兴我们一起堕落。”  
“Welcome to my DARK SIDE."

世间万物皆为表象，我不相信眼睛，不相信耳朵，只相信这颗心，你的爱。  
只要是你给的，一切我都接受。

BY啊啊啊啊啊啊咳

**Author's Note:**

> 哇~！居然看完了~懒癌患者伤不起啊，码这个花了两个半月2333。其实就是个双向黑化的中二（划掉）故事，不甚完美，感谢您看到最后~如果喜欢的话可以去LOFTER给个小心心嘛，我的ID就是啊啊啊啊啊啊咳，有问题不满bug也可以提出来的，拜托啦这对我真的很重要（逐渐Lex化）。最后附上《Dark Side》的歌词，Bishop Briggs的歌是灵感的来源，歌词来源网易云。  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我黑暗的一面  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我堕落的边缘  
It's gonna be a long night  
那将永无天日，没有白昼  
Welcome to my darkness  
欢迎陷入我的黑暗  
I been here a while  
我已经很久没有走出去了  
Clouding up the sunlight  
黑云笼罩，阳光也无法穿透  
Hurting for a smile  
一个微笑也不放过  
Or something  
连同其他美好一起伤害  
But something always turns into nothing  
但有些举动总会变得一无所有  
Oh I drain your life 'til there's nothing left  
啊，我榨干你的生活直至毫无保留  
But your blood shot eyes  
但是你用鲜血擦亮我的眼睛  
Oh I take my time  
啊，我耗损大把光阴  
'Til I show you how I feel inside  
直到我肯对你敞开心扉。  
Welcome to my welcome to my  
对你的到来我欣喜若狂  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我堕落的边缘  
I can be your reckless you can be my stake  
对于你对我心灵的支助 我可以不计后果  
I can be your heartache you can be my shame  
你如果为我蒙羞 我会感到痛心自责  
When you're feeling reckless  
当你无所畏惧  
When you're feeling chained  
当你触碰到我的枷锁  
When there's nothing left but pain  
当那除了痛苦再无保留  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎参观我黑暗的一面  
We're gonna have a good time  
我们会很高兴能一起坠落  
Acting like I'm heartless  
我的无情像是伪装  
I do it all the time  
我老是隐藏内心  
That don't mean I'm scarless  
不代表我的心没有伤疤  
That don't mean I'm fine  
那不表示我的内心很健康  
But you'll see  
但是你将拨开云层  
When someone else makes you this way  
如果是有人使你这样  
Oh I drain your life  
哦，我要汲取你的生命  
'Til there's nothing left but your blood shot eyes  
直至生命干涸，但是你的鲜血擦亮了眼睛。  
Oh I take my time  
我后悔了，又花费了大把思绪  
'Til I show you how I feel inside  
为了向你诉说。  
Welcome to my welcome to my  
我对你的来到依然保留热度  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我黑暗的一面  
I can be your reckless you can be my stake  
我为你的精神支持可以不计后果  
I can be your heartache you can be my shame  
我为你的蒙羞而自省自责  
When you're feeling reckless  
当你抛下一切  
When you're feeling chained  
当你感触到我的心锁  
When there's nothing left but pain  
当一切虚无只留痛感  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我黑暗一面  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到我堕落的一面  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来到永无白昼的世界  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎来深入我的黑暗拯救我  
Welcome to my  
来吧  
Welcome to my  
来吧  
Welcome to my  
大胆的来吧  
Welcome to my  
我永远欢迎你  
I can be your reckless  
对于你对我心灵的支助  
You can be my stake  
我可以不计后果  
I can be your heartache  
你如果为我蒙羞  
You can be my shame  
我会感到痛心自责  
When you're feeling reckless  
当你放下理智  
When you're feeling chained  
当你感触到我的心锁  
Welcome to my  
打开它吧  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎你打开黑暗之门  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎你遁入我的世界  
Welcome to my dark side  
欢迎你穿透到这暗无天日的心


End file.
